My Fondest Wish
by klswhite
Summary: With only two episodes left in the series (most likely forever), here is how I want to see it end. No spoilers really, just my hope for the ending.


James was sitting at the picnic table, a half-empty beer glass in front of him. He'd thought the decision would be harder. It had certainly been harder the last time. But when he'd finally stopped thinking, the answer had come to him.

He didn't want to work for the new Chief Super, he didn't really want to be a police officer anymore. At first he'd thought it was because Robbie was leaving, even if he claimed it was just a sabbatical. The job wasn't as much fun without him. And, without him around, there was a better than average chance he might strangle Moody.

Funny that, in the past, he had always been the one to run interference between Innocent and Robbie. Now Robbie was filling that role for him. Well, not anymore, his notice was delivered. Moody had actually had the temerity to seem surprised. Had praised him, told him what a promising future he could have under his tutelage.

The man simply didn't get that he'd learned from the best, Robbie, Dr. Hobson and even Innocent. There was nothing Moody could teach him, about life, how to be a cop, anything.

The other job offer hadn't even been a factor in his decision. He'd planned to take some time for himself, still would but less than he'd originally thought. Nell would laugh when he told her, him working with dementia patients.

Spending time with his father, learning more about the last few years of his life had affected him more than he'd been willing to share with anyone. Laura was probably the only one who knew. Not because he'd told her but because she intuited more about him than anyone he'd ever met.

He smiled as he thought of her. For too long, he'd thought of her as a rival for the affections of the man who'd been more of a father to him than his own. Then, through her relationship with Robbie, he'd gotten to know her. His affection for her was almost as deep as his for Robbie. It was quite possible he would miss her more than him while they were gone.

Six months he wouldn't see them. In the ten years he'd known them, he'd never gone that long without seeing them. Even during his sabbatical and self-imposed exile he'd seen Laura. Not necessarily by his choice but because she refused to let him hide.

It was her fierceness which endeared her to him. She simply didn't know how to partially care for someone. Once she was your friend, was in your life, she was in it for life. He wondered if it was that all or nothing attitude which had kept Robbie at an arm's distance for so long.

Perhaps he sensed she wouldn't accept less than all of him. So he'd waited until could give her what she so rightly deserved. There had been moments James had doubted they would ever come together. Yet through all of their trials and tribulations, close calls and misfires, Laura Hobson had steadfastly waited for the man she so desperately loved.

And for that reason alone, James admired her. All of the rest, made him love her. Not in a romantic way, not even in a motherly way, but in a different way. He recognized a piece of himself in her almost as if she was his soulmate. He'd never be able to explain it to another person, he could barely explain it to himself. The end result was an undying loyalty.

"Earth to James." Looking up he was surprised to discover the object of his thoughts had somehow managed to sneak up on him. She sat across from him, "I hope you don't mind Robbie bringing me. I know this was meant to be a boy's night, to say goodbye."

Without thinking, he touched her hand. "I don't mind at all. It's better this way. Although it means I'm robbed of a final lunch with you."

Laura laughed, "No, you aren't getting off that easily. Lunch, tomorrow, as planned."

Nodding his head back toward the bar where he could see Robbie ordering drink, "And does he know we are having lunch?"

Squeezing his hand she smiled, "Nope, and I have no intention of telling him. A girl has to have a few secrets."

Draining the last of his drink, he raised an eyebrow. "You won't have many secrets while traveling together."

"There are always secrets, James."

Smiling at her teasing, "I suspect you and Robert don't have too many secrets."

"What's that about?" At his questioning look, "Robert, I've noticed it more of late. At first I thought you were teasing him, but now…"

He shrugged, "Had you asked me a few months ago, I don't know if I would have had an answer."

"And now?"

He looked down, suddenly afraid to meet her eye. "Anger." She waited, knew questioning at this point would do no good, might cause him to shut down. "Have you ever noticed how easily he adapts? No matter the circumstance, he goes along."

She smiled, "It's rather annoying, isn't it?"

"How do you live with it?"

"Would you believe me if I said it's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him?"

He looked at her, somewhat unbelieving. "Really?"

"Really. It's not a skill I have, naturally. I can force myself to do it but with him it's all so guileless. I think ultimately, it makes him a happier person than either of us naturally are."

James nodded, her simplistic answer, resonating with him. "I don't know if I would have described him as happy when I first met him."

"And yet, for the most part he was. Oh, he had his melancholic moments but for the most part he was content. It makes him very easy to love."

He finally met her eye, "And you have, I think for as long as I have known you."

Her laughter was a relief, "Not quite that long. But for a long time."

James looked back over his shoulder, Robbie was stopped talking to someone he didn't recognize. "I'm glad he finally came to his senses."

Again her laughter filled the air around him, "Not nearly as glad as I was."

"Are you really ready for six months alone with him?"

Hearing Robbie's laughter she looked over to him. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched his easy conversation with the people a few tables over. "Honestly, six months might not be long enough."

"Is this a sabbatical or an early retirement?"

"I'm not sure I quite want to retire. But there are other things I can do, teach, consult… I don't have to work full time and I don't have to do this. The six months are to see if I can handle a full-time slower pace."

"Does he know?"

She nodded, "Yes, this is not one of my secrets."

"You don't really have secrets, do you?"

"Well he doesn't know about our lunches and he has no idea how much I spend on having my hair done. Beyond that, not really, not from him."

Robbie joined them as they smiled at each other. He set a drink in front of each of them. "Sorry it took so long."

James lifted his glass, "You should have taken longer. Five more minutes and I think I could have convinced her to take me to New Zealand rather than you."

Robbie wrapped his arm around Laura's waist, pulling her to him. Dropping a tender kiss on her temple, he smiled at James. "Never happen. You're too tall and she doesn't like your suits."

"What's wrong with my suits?"

"They're too fussy. No woman likes a man who spends that much time on his wardrobe."

Laura laughed, "James, pay him no mind. I love the new suits. There is something very sexy about a man in a well cut suit."

"Thank you, Laura. When you get back, I'll take Robbie shopping for a few suits."

Robbie shook his head, "Don't make a date of it. If you are leaving then I'm done too. It's strictly jeans and plaid for me from now on."

The trio fell into companionable silence. James was the first to speak. "You'll have an anniversary while you are gone. Surely you aren't planning on jeans and plaid for that."

Robbie laughed, thinking of what he had planned for their anniversary. "No, there is definitely a different dress code for our anniversary."

Hearing something in Robbie's voice, he couldn't help but tease him. "You do know I would be terribly disappointed if there was a wedding and I wasn't invited."

Laura choked on her drink, "James…" When Robbie didn't say anything, she turned to him, "Robbie…"

Robbie had to laugh. He leaned toward her, kissing her lightly on her lips. "I promise, pet. I would never spring that on you. But I have made plans. And as soon as you need to know, I will tell you about them."

A small smile curved her lips, it wasn't often he tried to surprise her but he'd never disappointed her when he did. She leaned forward, kissing him slightly more deeply than he had kissed her. "I trust you fully."

James watched them, a swell of love for them growing in his heart. He knew how lucky he was. Most people never got to watch their two closest friends fall in love. He was honored he'd been able to do it. "How many years is it now?"

Still smiling at Robbie, Laura automatically said, "Three years."

Robbie, lost in her eyes and his thoughts about later that evening, answered, "Five years."

James stared, he'd known the answer to his question but was confused by their varying answers. Surprise filled Laura's eyes just as Robbie's eyes widened.

"Five years, Robert?"

Laura smiled at Robbie, her eyebrows raised. Finally, she nodded, tilting her head toward James, giving Robbie tacit permission.

Robbie turned to James. "That day in the pub…it wasn't the first time we'd kissed."

James rolled his eyes, "Well based on how well you did it, I already knew that."

Laura smiled at James, "We had had lots of practice at that point."

"Wait, this isn't just a math error? He's never been especially good at maths."

The couple smiled at one another both shaking their head. "No, lad, I'm afraid the good doctor and I have been together for much longer than even you know."


End file.
